1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lights and more particularly pertains to a purse light for illuminating an interior of a purse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a purse light is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,438 for illuminating the interior of a lady's purse. The apparatus includes a light bulb and an electric power supply mounted within a translucent housing. The housing is temporarily mounted on a mounting bracket, which is permanently mounted to the interior of the purse. The mounting bracket has a pair of tabs, which engage holes in the housing to secure the device thereto.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,611 which discloses a purse light having a separate control switch which can be rapidly moved from handbag to handbag of either the rigid frame construction or the foldable fabric type. The device includes a light source having a flexible electrical conductor connecting the light source to the control switch, thereby permitting moving of the light source to various locations for inspecting the external compartments of the handbag as well as illuminating the keyhole in a door or automobile ignition lock.
Other known prior art lights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,001,462; 4,954,934; 3,576,989; U.S. Des. Nos. 298,658; and 293,737.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a purse light for illuminating an interior of a purse which includes a housing mounting a light bulb therewithin, and a reflector positioned about the light bulb to direct light towards a diffusing lens which projects the light in a plurality of directions. Furthermore, none of the known prior art lights teach or suggest a purse light of the aforementioned structure which further includes a mounting assembly permitting selective removal of the purse light from the purse, and a digital clock for indicating the time of day.
In these respects, the purse light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating an interior of a purse.